


Valentine's Gifts

by Lady_Lizz



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, bit of subtle miwa/misaki because i just can't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lizz/pseuds/Lady_Lizz
Summary: Kai's quite popular this time of year.
Relationships: Kai Toshiki & Miwa Taishi, Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi, Olivier Gaillard & Kai Toshiki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Valentine's Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Calyx_Lytsong is paying me for this

“I really had high expectations this year!” Miwa complained, trudging beside Kai on their way to Card Capital for the afternoon. “Not a single chocolate. Zero notes, zilch confessions. What happened to my happy shoujo highschool life, huh?”

Kai kept silent as they walked. Miwa groaned. “I’m guessing you got plenty of gifts today, right? Gah, it’s always the stoic and silent types who get recognition for their efforts. Maybe the manga _didn’t_ lie to me.”

“Hm.” said Kai. There was a sound of rustling leaves behind them. Miwa glanced over his shoulder.

“Uh, Kai? Kai.” He turned back around. “Is there a girl in that bush?”

“...three of them.” Kai muttered with contempt. “They’ve been following me around all day.”

“Wh— Three?” The group scurried from around the bush to behind a nearby telephone pole, trying and failing to keep themselves hidden. “I— Wh-Why?”

“It’s Valentine's Day, like you said.” He shrugged, keeping his voice low enough that his stalkers couldn’t hear. “I’m popular.”

“Uh, dude. This is a little more concerning than ‘popular’.”

Kai rounded the corner and entered Card Capital. Miwa checked back once more— the girls were watching, confused— sighed, and followed him in. 

“Misaki, hello!” He greeted, pasting on a bright smile and leaning across the counter. “Have you heard? There’s supposedly this _crazy_ holiday going on today…”

Misaki narrowed her eyes at him, but slid something out of her apron pocket and tossed it over. “No wonder you haven’t gotten any chocolates. You come off as way too desperate.”

“Hey! How are you so sure I haven’t—” He took a good look at the gift in his hands and gasped. “Homemade? And in the shape of Assisticat’s face? Misaki, it’s so beautiful, I’m not sure I can eat it.”

“Uh, you’d better. I spent three days on that recipe. Also, if you could get Kai to try some without telling him they’re from me, that’d be great. I need proper feedback.”

“...so I’m only receiving this because I know how to bake, and you want a professional review.”

“If it makes you feel better, I also gave one to Aichi. Though, he would say anything I gave him tasted good.”

“Aichi’s here?” Miwa brightened and turned to search the Fighter’s Lounge.

The three girls from earlier were now sitting at the table opposite Kai’s, whispering amongst themselves and periodically shooting glances over to him. Then there was Aichi, who looked quizzically between them and Kai before heading over to where the latter sat.

“Kai! How’s your day going?” Aichi asked cheerfully. He was holding something behind his back. Both Miwa and the girls craned their necks to see what it was. 

Kai cocked an eyebrow, suspicion evident across his features. “...okay.”

“That’s good to hear. Um.” He held out the mystery item. The girls’ jaws dropped. “Ah, I was helping Emi make chocolate for her friends last night, and we ended up with a bit more than we’d bargained for… I was wondering if you’d want some?”

Kai’s eyes widened at the offer, his cheeks ever-so-slightly tainted pink. Aichi was weirdly calm about the exchange, as if he wasn’t fully aware that he was handing Kai _a bag of tiny homemade heart-shaped chocolate_ on _Valentine’s Day._ Miwa bit his lip in anticipation. This was far more engrossing than any shoujo manga he’s read. 

“I— S-Sure.” Kai said, carefully accepting the bag. “I, uh. Thanks.”

Aichi smiled— it was the purest thing any of them had ever seen. “Don’t mention it!”

A lightbulb went off in Miwa’s mind.

He raced over to the table and clapped the two of them on the back. “Aw, how sweet of you, Aichi! Making Valentine chocolate for your _boyfriend!_ You two are the absolute cutest together.”

“Oh. Hi, Miwa.” Aichi blushed. “W-Wait, we’re not—”

“His _what?”_ Kai hissed. “The hell do you think you’re—”

Miwa’s attention shifted off to the table across the way, where the gaggle of girls sat in stunned silence. After a moment, they recomposed themselves and huddled together to discuss this new information. After another, they rose from their seats and left the shop in a disappointed cluster.

He sighed in relief. “They’re gone, _finally._ But you guys are terrible at acting! I thought they’d catch on for sure.”

Kai kept glaring at him, taking a second to process his motivations. “You idiot.” 

“You mean they weren’t friends of yours?” Aichi asked. 

Miwa laughed. “They were just a buncha fans Kai didn’t feel like dealing with. He gets tons of ladies on his tail this time of year!”

“Miwa—”

“Oh…” Aichi’s face fell. “S-Sorry. I didn’t think you’d have already gotten lots of presents today.” 

“No worries! Kai always shoots ‘em down, anyway. It’s odd. Almost as if there’s someone else he’s pining after…” 

“Mi. Wa.”

“O-Oh…” Aichi furrowed his brow in concentration. After coming up with nothing, he whispered, “Who would that be?”

“Aha! Well that’s—”

_“Taishi!”_

“—classified information.” Miwa finished with a wink. He’d better behave if Kai was desperate enough to use his given name. “Apologies, Aichi. He’ll get around to telling you sooner or later.”

“I-I see.” Aichi muttered, deep in thought. He shook his head. “I mean, that’s okay! Believe me, I understand the difficulty in admitting your feelings to someone.”

Kai froze. Miwa slapped his back again, earning a cough and a glare.

Then Kamui came bounding into the shop, feeling positively ecstatic until he noticed the similarities between the bag of chocolates in his hands and the ones sitting on the table in front of Kai. 

_\- Many Years Later -_

Kai sat around the kitchen island, boredly sipping his coffee and sifting through the two boxes of mail he’d received that morning. Pink envelope after pink envelope, some with fancy stickers and doodles adorning the outside. Mostly hearts. He sighed.

“I do not understand the appeal.” Gaillard said flatly from where he sat beside him, actually bothering to open a few of the notes. “It certainly is not your personality, and your looks are... average, at best.” He laughed. “Perhaps it is your ride chants that they find so attractive. The ‘Dragonic Overlord’ and his apocalyptic flames— _of passion.”_

Kai’s ring clinked against his ceramic mug as he set it down and reached for one envelope in particular that caught his eye. It was blue. 

“Ugh, this one is simply saddening. She clearly spent some time on this poetry.” Gaillard commented, tossing another page into the ‘read’ pile. “Honestly, they must know they have no chance at your affections. You’ve been engaged for almost a year. To a man.” 

Kai smiled at the letter, containing a note and another, smaller white envelope. He read the note first, then raised his eyebrows and opened the other. 

“...did someone truly—” Gaillard reached over and nabbed the blue envelope. “Oh. Hehe, from _Aichi.”_

Kai stared at his gift. Aichi had sent him a Vanguard card. But a _custom_ Vanguard card. One printed with a picture they’d taken together from Aichi’s last visit to France, all smiles and excitement. The ability read, _“Place one_ Dragon Knight, Toshiki _and one_ Little Sage, Aichi _from the Rear Guard to the Soul to gain 100,000 Power and +2 Critical.”_

The flavor text: _“When we’re together, nothing can stand in our way!”_

_It may be a little cheesy,_ Aichi’s note read. _But I saw the ad for custom cards online and thought it’d be cute! I also have the Dragon Knight and Little Sage, but you’ll have to wait until we’re together to see those!_

“Oh, my.” Gaillard said, leaning over Kai’s shoulder to see what he was grinning so brightly toward. Kai quickly snapped to attention and pressed the card to his chest. “How romantic! It was worth an hour of sorting through the mail, I assume?"

“...definitely.”


End file.
